


they get engaged before the kerberos mission n shit

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Kerberos Mission, im sorry mom, they get engaaaaaaaaaged yooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: kef n sherr are bout to be split up for like a real long time yo but then kef pops the question





	

hey kids wanna hear a story?

no?

fuck yall imma tell it anyway lmfaoooooo mmkay so once upon a temm there wwre these guys named kef from pennsylvania and his HOT AS FU C K boyf sherr

now sherr had 2 go on a fuckn year long mission to kerberos which is like relaly fuckin far ye i bet ya didnt know that bc yall know nothin bout space only that it’s g ay soooooooo kef was liek “NO I DONT WANT U TO GO SHERR I LOVE YOU”

sherr was like “bAB I GOTTA DO IT IT’S MY JOB”

kef the lvoe gremlin lifted his leggy up in protest “PLS SPACE DADDY” he pleaded

sherr looked at him blanky for a minute before walkin out the door because what the fUCK was that space daddy shit

kef is gonna get so kinkshamed later wtf dude

ok so after kef slept on the couch that nite sherr was makin his way downtown walkin fast 2 teh space st8ion when he sawwww kef chasin up bhind him like “W8 SHERR I HAFTA TELL U SOMETHIN”

sherr was liek “whaddup”

kef lifted his leggy up aGAIN except it was holding somethin and it was a box and he opneed the box w his other leggy dont ask how he’s kef he can do that hsit and inside the boxx was a gold ring NYEHEHEHE GET IT HIS LAST NAME’S JAPANESE FER GOLD

“sherr will u marry me” he asked

sherrs sexy-ass eyes began to tear up ‘oh my god kefff,,,,, Y E S’ he shrkeed as he put on the ring n gave kef a big gay kiss 

and then he disappeared 4 like a year after the mission and they didnt know nothin

but then they got married in space later

thats bout it mmkay bye

**Author's Note:**

> sup i like sheith too lmfao


End file.
